Memories
by Taichichaser2000
Summary: After months of separation, Ayato and Hinami finally get to see each other.


"You finally learned how to read?" Her voice hits him like a splash of cold water.

He's happy deep down inside, but he would never show it especially to her.

He turns his attention away from the book, before shutting it closed. He looks at the girl that was now sitting besides him, her usual warm smile making him cringe at how cute she looks. Happiness could not describe her, and the way her eyes were shining, it reminded him of stars.

"It's you." Ayato simply says, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones.

"I'm surprise you remember me." Hinami says laughing, as she scoots near him. "The last time, we weren't in such good ties."

"We still aren't either." he says, and immediately regrets when he sees her smile wash away, being replaced with a frown.

"Oh...I see." Hinami says, the cheerfulness in her voice disappearing.

The two stare at each other for a while, and she's the one who breaks the eye contact first. He finds himself continuing to stare at her, for no good reason. He wants to stop, because he was wasting his time, but he can't seem to do so.

Before Eto sent her away for that critical mission, they were very close. The two were usually paired up to complete missions together, and from what he remembers, that's how they became friends.

And then as time passed by, they became closer at some point. Maybe they started to become something more than friends, and that's neither of them didn't mind. _"Ayato - I really want...to tell you that I..."_

But then there came a time where they fought over something, he can't remember correctly, but if he's not mistaken, it was about his shitty aneki.

"A-ayato..." her voice cuts through his thoughts.

He looks away, the moment he sees her turning towards his direction. "What?" There's a sudden deafening pause, and the atmosphere thickens. "What do you want?"

She suddenly smiles again, and then says, "Great to see that I can still call you by your first name freely." His stomach knots and closes his eyes, as wind passes by.

"Ayato-San would be better." Ayato says quickly, slowly opening his eyes and looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Her smile is gone, and is now replaced with a deep frown.

"I see..." she says, folding her legs and resting her head on top of her knees. A strand of hair falls in front of her face, and when he sees her, Ayato can't help but think she looks cute.

There's another long pause between them, and he hates it. He hates how it's been months that they haven't spoken, and there's nothing but fucking awkward it is between them.

"Why so silent?"

"There's not much to talk about." Hinami says, her voice wasn't the same anymore. There was a certain degree of sadness in it, maybe a little teary.

"Bullshit."

"What's there to talk about?" she asks, and he turns to look at her with his icy blue eyes.

"How'd the mission go?" Ayato asks, flashing her a an evil smile to which she doesn't respond. It pisses him off, but he doesn't say much about it. "I'm surprise that you're alive."

"Really?" she says, sarcasm hinting her voice and now she's not looking at him.

"I don't like sarcasm." Ayato says, as they stare out the sun set, wind hitting their faces softly. Without a warning, he reaches out for her and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Weird, because you usually use it." she says, grabbing onto his hand before he slips it away. He frowns at this, and forces her to let go, getting up quickly before she can say anything.

He usually doesn't feel like bad whenever he treats others like this, but right now, he feels like the biggest piece of shit in the planet.

"Ayato-San...do you-"

"I was kidding when I told you that." Ayato said, quickly turning to look at her and his eyes widen when he sees her teary eyes. "Oi..."

"It's getting late." Hinami says, a forceful smile appears in her face.

"It's barely five." Ayato says, as he hesitantly sticks his right hand out and she looks confuse when he did so. "Hands up, idiot." She looks at him with her sad brown eyes and slowly reaches out for his hand, her cold ones burning his warm ones. "You're cold."

He pulls her up, and suddenly he hugs her without a warning. She returns it though, wrapping her arms around him tightly and letting her tears pool down. "You're warm." Her tears seep through his sweater, but at that moment, he didn't care. "Ayato...?" She's testing him, he knows it.

"What?" he says, as she begins to let go of him.

"Let's go somewhere." she says, and he just looks at her, but once again she doesn't return it. "You can choose the place, I don't mind." He can tell that Hinami wants to say something else, but she stops herself.

"Anywhere?" Ayato asks, and he fells her grip tightens.

"Yeah," she says, flashing him as mile.

He dips his head downwards, slowly brushing lips against her own. "That place we went before you left." He strokes her wet face, removing the few tears that still remained in her face. "That one place that we made bad memories..."

"The tennis court." Hinami says, placing her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, let's go down to the tennis court." Ayato says, as the two begin to walk away.

They walk to the place where they last made terrible, heart crushing memory. They walk to the place where they broke apart. They walk to the place where they last talked and fought.

"Is it possible to replace bad memories with good ones?" Hinami asks, tugging on to his sleeves, and he smirks at her question.

"We're about to do that." Ayato replies, holding onto her hand.

This time, they were going to make a happy memory. A memory that neither of them will forget and one that'll always stay in their heart.

* * *

><p><strong>To whoever doesn't like this ship, please don't click on the story. Keep your hate away, cause I don't tolerate with that bullshit.<strong>

**I don't mind constructive criticism, lots of people confuse that as hate. But really, give me constructive criticism , cause I sure as hell know that I need it. And I know for a fact that this story is isn't as good as any other I wrote, but yeah. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**TCC2000 or Faan**


End file.
